ONE MINUTE MELEE TOURNAMENT (1/8): Batman VS Jason Voorhees
Description The first battle of 1st part of DukeNukem4ever's One Minute Melee Tournament is here! DC VS Friday the 13th! Can the dark fear itself,Batman,defeat one of the most dangerous serial killers in the world? And remember: it all depends on your votes! Who will you root for? The Vote THE VOTE HAS ENDED! Batman: 1; Jason: 3; Beginning A forest, nighttime... Batman was on his special mission in Chrystal Lake Camp. No thugs and bosses though, Bruce Wayne was going to face one of the most dangerous killers in existence. Jason Voorhees, who was reported by locals, had vanished in depths of the forest after killing another camping group. Batman was not prepared for the encounter. He arrived at the area on his truthful Batmobile and looked around. Silence... Bruce was going to lure Jason into a trap by any means. As a superhero with his own moral judgement, he didn't use to kill his opponents. Instead, he would capture them and report to Gotham. From the moment Wayne ever heard about serial killer, he knew the day of confrontation was coming. However, he didn't have much time to collect useful information about his target. And the time had come. Batman looked around, before he heard something... Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma... Batman clearly knew what could it mean. Jason Voorhees was nearby. Moreover, monster had already spotted the hero and was advancing towards him. Fortunately, Bruce Wayne managed to spot him just in time. As Jason was about to fire his garpoon gun, Batman dodged the projectile and saw him... An unknown blue aura surrounded Jason as Batman prepared to fight. The Fight GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! (Cues: Reverie Music - Map 12 - Armageddon Valley (Good Doom Music #220)) 60... Batman immediately dashed forward and punched Jason in the gut. However, murderer didn't feel the pain as he swung his machete at Batman. Bruce dodged the blow. Voorhees swung again. Batman parried the blow and tore the killing tool from Jason's hands. "You will not need it anymore" - Batman said as he threw machete away. Enraged Jason pulled out his harpoon gun again. He didn't take an aim, he just fired it in random direction. 50... Batman was hit in the shoulder. While gritting his teeth in pain, he managed to tear the harpoon out. He didn't have time to think about it because Bruce saw another projectile being fired at him. This time, Batman dodged it and pulled out two Batarangs. Then he threw them at Jason. Unexpectedly, they didn't harm Jason in any known way. They were just stuck in his skin, while Jason picked up an axe. Or at least it seemed to Jason. Batman hid begind the tree and pressed his button on the detonator. Both batarangs literally blew up, tearing part of Jason's torso and head. Multilated body of serial killer fell on the ground. Bruce sighed. "Another overrated punk" - he said and turned his back to body. Bad mistake. 40... Unbeknown to Batman, Jason has regenerated from his wounds. By the time Bruce met him he was already zombie. Without wasting time, he picked up his axe and advanced to Batman with his weapon ready to strike. Having heard the footsteps, Batman pulled out his buzzer and immediately turned to source of sound. Nothing. Suddenly, Batman heard the famous chanting noise... Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma... Jason lived! Bruce Wayne tried to retreat back to his Batmobile, but something jumped out from the bushes and grabbed hero by the throat. It was Jason. Batman was shocked to see the previous wound being regenerated. He didn't expect this. Once again, Jason wasted no time and pinned his opponend to the tree. In fact, he was choking Batman with his one hand while lifting him at the same time. With another hand, Jason tried to reach his machete in order to give a final blow. 30... As Batman gasped for air, he got an idea. He pulled out his smokebombs and threw them at Jason. The grenades went off and enveloped Jason in cloud of mist. It didn't even daze him, as monster continued choking Bruce Wayne, who was now blacking out. He was going to act quickly in order to save himself. He pulled out another explosive Batarang and threw it right at Jason's choking hand. Then he pressed the button. The explosion literally torn off murderer's hand, letting Batman free. Bruce Wayne coughed and then pulled out his explosive gel. However, Jason was gone. Yet again. And even severed hand was missing. Batman heard that awful sound another time. Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma... 20... Batman sprayed his gel on the nearest tree. Suddenly, the trunk of that tree was pierced by machete. Batman quickly hid in the bushes as he waited for something. KA-BOOM! The explosion heavily damaged the tree, as it fell down at Jason. This time, Batman didn't even bother to check Jason, he ran into the woods. He was now trying to get himself safe. And fast. Soon Bruce Wayne reached the camping site and nearby lake with a pier. That was an unusual lake. It was... The Chrystal Lake! Actually, Batman knew that place. There was a massacre several hours earlier. There was a lot of evisecrated corpes. Some of them were decapitated or bisected. Then the door of house opened and Jason walked out with his machete ready. Batman was going to end the fight as well. With his last strengh left, he charged at his foe. 10... During the brawl Bruce Wayne got upper hand as he was more skilled fighter than Jason. He managed to throw machete out in the lake and was going to spray a gel across Jason's face. However, zombie grabbed Batman by the throat once again and threw him on the wooden pier. 5... Jason instantly "teleported" to Batman and lunged at him. But he suddenly broke the floor of the pier and fell in the water. Batman was sure he won. He even put his electro-gloves underwater and charged them, electrifying the water. Grave mistake. Jason lived! Instantly, Bruce Wayne got impaled in the frontal lobe by machete, which was now piercing hero's head. His eyes widened in horror as Jason got out his killing tool from his foe's head and got up. As it turned out, the shore of the pier was not deep enough for Jason Voorhees to drown. K.O.! While Bruce gave out a last groan and fell down dead, Jason Voorhees got up on the pier and stared at Batman's body. Surely,he fought well. So Jason dumped hero's body in the lake. Jason lived! Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... JASON VOORHEES! (Cues: Friday the 13th Soundtrack 01 - Main Theme)Category:DukeNukem4ever OMM Tournament Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music